Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 055
Companions' Sincerity, Savior Dragon is the fifty fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei and Kiryu continues their revenge duel and Kiryu hopes to win against his former friend with Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. But, despite this, Yusei is determine to save his friend and his newest card, Savior Star Dragon, may be his only hope. Summary Yusei, wanting to erase the misunderstanding that sprouted during the time when they were Team Satisfaction and trying to save Kiryu, duels to the death with him. However, Kiryu ignoringly laughs at Yusei and summons "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" and with haste, Yusei summons "Stardust Dragon" in retaliation. Yusei and Kiryu's Duel proceeds with the two fighting on par with one another. In the end, Yusei attemps to save Kiryu as he did to Yusei a few years ago, by reaching out to pull him away from the flames during the riding duel. As Yusei desperately reaches out and cries for Kiryu, all the Signers birthmarks glow brighter, then after a few seconds later to dim out normally again. At that moment, all the Signers birthmark disappear and the entire Crimson Dragon mark appears on Yusei's back. As the Crimson Dragon mark shines sanctimoniously, the next card Yusei is about to draw shines a bright radiant of light. Yusei proceeds to draw the card - the Tuner monster, "Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon", required to summon "Savior Star Dragon". Yusei begins tuning "Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon" (Level 1), "Stardust Dragon" (Level 8), and "Stardust Xiaolong" (Level 1) to summon Savior Star Dragon (Level 10) and proceeds to absorb the effect and destroy Ccapac Apu and wins the duel. Kiryu makes peace with Yusei, but withers into dust. Yusei stops on his Duel Runner and he swears to avenge Kiryu, and cries out Kiryu's name one last time as Savior Star Dragon flies overhead trailing particles of light. Featured Duels Yusei vs. Kiryu :''... continued from last episode. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" attacks "Ghost Gardna" (Yusei: 2900 Life Points). "Infernity Archfiend" loses 1000 ATK due to "Ghost Gardna"'s effect (ATK: 800). Kiryu ends his turn. Yusei (SPC: 2) Kiryu (SPC: 5). Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" and use it with "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior".Yusei activates "Synchro Striker Unit" to have "Junk Warrior" gains 1000 ATK (ATK: 3300). "Max Warrior" attacks "Infernity Archfiend" but Kiryu activates "Infernity Force" to destroy "Max Warrior" and Special Summon "Infernity Necromancer" in defense position. "Junk Warrior" then attacks "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" (Kiryu: 3700 Life Points). Due to "One-Hundred Eye Dragon"'s effect, Kiryu can add 1 card from his deck to hand. Yusei sets 2 cards and ends his turn. "Junk Warrior" loses 800 ATK due to "Synchro Striker Unit". (ATK: 2500). Yusei (SPC: 3) Kiryu (SPC: 6). Kiryu Tributes "Infernity Archfiend" and "Infernity Necromancer" to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu". "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" attacks Yusei directly. Yusei activates "War God's Staff", allowing "Junk Warrior" to battle with "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" instead (Yusei: 2400 Life Points) and activates "Burst Synchro Summon" to protect him from "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu's" effect and Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Kiryu sets 1 card and ends his turn. Yusei (SPC: 4) Kiryu (SPC: 7). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw 2 cards and discard "Stardust Xiaolong" to the graveyard. Since there is "Stardust Dragon" on Yusei's field, Yusei can Special Summons "Stardust Xiaolong" from the graveyard. Yusei sets 1 card and ends his turn. Yusei (SPC: 5) Kiryu (SPC: 8). Kiryu activates "Glowing Image of the Guardian God" to force "Stardust Dragon" and "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" to battle. Yusei activates "Isolated Protector" to prevent "Stardust Dragon" from being destroyed this turn and preventing Yusei from taking battle damage. Kiryu activates "Demonic Devastation" which doubles Battle Damage other than that of Direct Attacks, which inflicts 1000 damage to Yusei (Yusei: 1400 SPC: 4) Yusei (SPC: 5) Kiryu (SPC: 9). Yusei Summons the tuner "Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon" and tunes it with his "Stardust Dragon" and "Stardust Xiaolong" to synchro summon "Savior Star Dragon". Yusei activates "Savior Star Dragon's" effect, negating "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu's" effect and treating it as its own. "Savior Star Dragon" attacks "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" (Kiryu: 2900 Life Points) "Savior Star Dragon" has "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu's" effect, so it inflicts damage to Kiryu equal to "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu's" ATK (Kiryu: 0 Life Points) Yusei wins.